


Coffin in the Clouds

by aishiterubanzais (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Analysis, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Innuendo, Introspection, Light Angst, No Spoilers, Swearing, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/aishiterubanzais
Summary: “Miu,” she began, her sunny expression serious but not losing it’s almost captivating charisma. “You don’t have to prove the world anything.” When Angie looked into Miu’s eyes, really looked into them, she saw a frightened, distrustful, timid girl who just wanted someone to listen and accept her. Eyes were the window of the soul and that’s why Angie’s portraits always had personality, feelings that knocked the beholder off their feet. She saw through the inventor’s slutty facade and watched her struggle to find her words again.She smiled.





	Coffin in the Clouds

It was a peaceful morning, (as peaceful as things ever seemed to get here) and Yonaga was wrapping up her morning prayer. It felt significantly lonelier without the comfort of her village with her, but she immediately stopped thinking about that. Missing her home would result in a desire to get out, and Atua urged her that such thoughts would lead to a desire to leave which she’s forbidden herself to do. That’s what drives the others to kill. Even the thought of killing was a dirty sin, so Yonaga would only think of sunny, happy things; she’d assure the others that it was in their best interest to do the same - only think happy thoughts and always remember they weren’t alone.

Angie wasn’t alone. She’d managed to get Himiko to listen to her, so she was sure the others wouldn’t be too difficult either (well, perhaps Harukawa or Ryoma may be stubborn, but as a divine Messenger, a vessel, she couldn’t be doubted. Their wasn’t room for it. At least, she’s done it before. Converted stubborn people, convinced them to submit to their savior. It shouldn’t be that hard, even if everyone around her was so different than she remembered.)

Though today, Yumeno wasn’t with her. She must’ve still be asleep, or perhaps Chabashira had dragged her off. So for now, it seemed as if Angie was alone only had Atua by her side.

As she made her way back inside, she saw someone unexpected. “Iruma-san! Atua greets you good morning!” She expressed, smiling at the inventor.

Iruma scowled, pursing her lips in distaste. “Pff, I don’t fuckin’ care ‘bout your shitty god!” She spat. She turned around and began to trot away holding a bottle of water in her leather-gloved hand.

“Really? Angie thinks you could use some Atua in your life… for more reasons than one.”

However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps following her. She turned tail and faced the other girl. “The fuck? Why’re you followin’ me?” She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “You aren’t gonna sacrifice me or something? I won’t let you kill me, cos’ the world needs my g-genius ideas!”

Angie raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head to the side. “Hmm, Hmm? Angie thinks Iruma-san has been thinking about leaving… well, that’s no good,” she insited, staring intently at her. “Thinking of leaving is one of the worst sins, since it could cause you to turn from Atua’s will and committing… something awful.”

Miu stomped her foot and lowered her head, aggressively trying to hide her timid expression. “WH-how do you know…” She sputtered. “Hey, you don’t know shit! You’re wasting my precious time, just fuck off already!”

Angie sighed. “Don’t worry Miu, it’s not too late to save yourself.”

“Eh? What are you fuckin’ going on about now… The only saving  I need is for my eager limido! Heh, I haven’t gotten laid in weeks!” She wiped the drool of her chin and frowned at Yonaga. “Not you, though. You’re flat as a board. Stare all ya want, but you’ll never get a taste of this gorgeous body!”

Angie gave her a smug grin. “Angie thinks it’s not wise for Miu to be so selective,” she mused, studying the inventor up and down.

“Hey! You fuckin’ virgin! Are you mockin’ me?!”

“No, not at all…” she assured, grabbing the inventor’s sweaty leather glove. “Angie just wants you to know you’re not alone. Atua will always be here for you, and you can live in peace with everyone here! Nyahaha!”As soon as Yonaga got a grip of her hand, Miu let out a quivering squeal. Her face was visually sweating, and her legs had begun to shake.

“H-Hey! What do you think your doing?!”

Yonaga looked the inventor directly in the eyes. “Shh, it’s alright, Iruma-san. Don’t ask, just listen.”

Miu flushed red and narrowed her eyes. “Hey, I don’t care what your shitty Atua has to say! Besides, there’s no way in hell a genius like me would ever bother even practicing this bullshit! There’s no way a higher figure could exist, and even if it did, your Atua can s-suck on my dick!”

Angie’s expression softened, trying to hide frustration. She wasn’t frustrated. As long as she had Atua, she’d preach the divine message to everyone, and offer salvation to everyone, even those like Iruma-San who would seem too far gone.

“Miu,” she began, her sunny expression serious but not losing it’s almost captivating charisma. “You don’t have to prove the world anything.” When Angie looked into Miu’s eyes, _really_ looked into them, she saw a frightened, distrustful, timid girl who just wanted someone to listen and accept her. Eyes were the window of the soul and that’s why Angie’s portraits always had personality, feelings that knocked the beholder off their feet. She saw through the inventor’s slutty facade and watched her struggle to find something to spat back.

She decided to keep talking, her voice warm and soothing; some would even consider it hypnotic. “Don’t let anyone’s words throw you down, and remember that you’re never alone. There is a… a sexy god watching over you, one who will always understand and be willing to listen. So you don’t have to be afraid anymore, Miu.”

She watched her eyes soften - for just a second and no longer. However, that was all she needed. She saw it clear - eyes so fearful that it was almost hard to stay focused on them.

Yet it vanished as quickly as it came and Miu was back to her regular self. She grabbed onto Yonaga by the shoulders and shoved her back. “Just go away already! You don’t know shit about me, so stop fuckin’ talking like you understand and shit! I’ll never follow some flat-chested pleb like you anyway! Now get lost already, you’re wasting my precious time!”

She scuttled away, faster this time, muttering to herself in attempt to seem preoccupied. When she heard nothing behind her, she turned around and looked back.

Angie hadn’t moved. She was standing in the same place as before, staring at her.


End file.
